


Doors in the Woods

by Kishirokitsune



Series: Kidgemas 2020 [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Christmas Town (Nightmare Before Christmas), F/M, Halloween Town (Nightmare Before Christmas), Kidgemas 2020, Pidge and Keith are Keyblade Masters, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kishirokitsune/pseuds/Kishirokitsune
Summary: Kingdom Hearts AU. Keith has a surprise for Pidge on one of the many world's he has visited.
Relationships: Keith/Pidge (Voltron), Keith/Pidge | Katie Holt
Series: Kidgemas 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073528
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Doors in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> For the Kidgemas event started over on Tumblr! Today is a Free Day, so I chose to do a quick AU where Pidge and Keith are new keyblade masters.

Pidge stumbled a little as she and Keith appeared on solid ground in a shimmer of pale green light. She quickly reoriented herself and began to look around in confusion. Keith hadn't told her where they were going or what they were doing, only that he had a surprise that he wanted to show her, but Pidge wasn't seeing how a dark forest full of trees without leaves was the makings of a good surprise.

“Uh, Keith?” she questioned, turning to face him.

And promptly stopped to try and comprehend the sight before her.

It was undoubtedly Keith, but his appearance had completely changed. His skin was a shade of light purple and there were twin triangular stripes in a darker shade rising up from the bottom of his jaw. His hair was fluffed up and a pair of purple, cat-like ears stuck out from it. Even his clothing was different, with the red and yellow on his jacket turned to shades of gray.

Keith caught her eyes (his were _glowing_ or at least they appeared to be) and grinned. “That's a good look on you.”

Pidge looked down at herself and gasped in surprise when she found that her clothes had also been leeched of their color and were also in shades of gray and black. In addition to that, the bottom hem of her pants was no longer straight and was instead deep triangular cuts. Her sweater was a little longer as well, fitting almost like a short dress, and the sleeves billowed out slightly at her wrists. She felt the top of her head and found, not cat-like ears, but a traditional witches hat.

“What _is_ this?” she asked, completely mystified.

“Part of the Gummi Ship's magic. It helps us blend in with some of the worlds we visit and, you know, preserve the world order and all of that,” Keith waved his hands dismissively, his tone one of someone repeating something said to him many times before. “This is Halloween Town.”

“Halloween Town,” Pidge repeated as she took another look around. “Fascinating. So, why are we here?”

Keith grinned at her. “That's part of the surprise. C'mon, we're going this way.” He gestured deeper into the woods.

If not for the fact that she trusted him with all of her heart, Pidge would have fled to the Gummi Ship and back to their home in the Land of Departure, probably stranding Keith there in the process. And so, despite her misgivings about striding into a dark, possibly haunted forest, she followed Keith along a well-worn path and kept a sharp eye out for anything lying in wait to attack.

Eventually the path opened up into a barren field. Several large trees had various things painted on their trunks. Pidge counted seven of them – a heart, a four-leaf clover, a painted egg, some sort of red box with gold stars on it, a bird with massive tail feathers, a pumpkin with a face carved into it, and, on the farthest end of the clearing, an evergreen decorated with round baubles.

There was a part of Pidge that wanted to stop and investigate every single one, but Keith continue on up to the tree, where he stopped and waited for her to catch up.

“This world is more unusual than most,” Keith told her. “Not just because our appearance changes to match the people who live here, but also because of these doors.”

“They're doors?!” Pidge asked incredulously. She peered a little closer at the tree and that was when she spotted it – one of the side baubles protruded out just like a doorknob.

Keith nodded. “I don't know how it's possible, but each of these doors leads to another world. They're all connected and from what I can tell, each of the worlds has a place like this. I haven't visited any of the others since they seemed to all be locked up tight, but this one was open the first time I came here.”

“So, this is the door we're going through?” Pidge asked.

Keith grasped the doorknob and twisted, slowly pulling open the tree-shaped door to reveal a dark tunnel leading down into the ground.

Pidge leaned forward and peered into the tunnel, but saw nothing but inky darkness waiting for her. “Is... is it safe?”

“Completely,” Keith assured her. “But I could go first, if you'd like.”

Pidge considered his offer and then shook her head. “No, I can do this. I have to be a little more adventurous if I want to prove myself as a Keyblade Master, right? If you say it's safe, then I trust you.”

Keith smiled and offered her his hand, which she took before stepping up onto the bottom of the door. Pidge breathed in deep and then jumped in.

She felt the air whip past her, racing up under her clothing and threatening to knock away her hat, and she almost screamed in fright. Light appeared beneath her, drawing closer and closer, and for a heart-stopping moment Pidge thought for sure that she was about to collide with the ground, but instead everything shifted around her and suddenly the light was above her and she was floating up to an open door and being gently deposited outside of it.

Her jaw dropped as her boots touched down in the snow.

It was  _everywhere._

Covering the ground! The trees! The fence-posts! Everything covered in a fine layer of snow and frost, like something out of a scenic painting. Even one of the waypoints created by the Gummi Ship was effected by the snow, creating tiny eddies of flurries as the magic spun around.

Keith exited the doorway behind her and rested one hand on her shoulder. “What do you think?”

“Keith, it's _beautiful_ ,” she gushed. “Thank you. Thank you so much!”

There was a smile on Keith's lips as he watched her skip out into the snow, clearly enjoying herself. “You're welcome, Pidge.”


End file.
